


Snow White And Rose Red

by Vodello



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodello/pseuds/Vodello





	Snow White And Rose Red

Regina sealed the letter and sent it off. Perhaps telling Snow would be more admirable, but frankly, if the wolves declined, it could be rectified quietly and without notice. The fates knew Snow White wasn't one to keep secrets...

Perhaps that wasn't fair. She'd been ten years old, and painfully naive. Somehow, Regina couldn't bring herself to care. Even so, she'd taken care of the girl and her kingdom faithfully. Her recently made decision would be good for both of the forementioned. She was dedicated to her land, and being so, she knew that to be safe was infinitely better than to be sorry. 

She soon retired to her chambers, counting on her chosen lover of the night to be there waiting. She wasn't disappointed anytime between the night and early afternoon. The marriage would go on as planned.


End file.
